Day Three
| | | | }} }} |previous=Day Two |next=Day Four |yearnumber = One}} Day Three is the third #tvtropesdoctorwho session, and the second session in the Deception of the Cybermen campaign. The Plot The companions investigate a couple of sleeping Cybermen in the room across from them, and lose track of Brom as they begin to search the station. They stumble into the office of a surprisingly affable and well-spoken Cyberman, who claims not to have any record of abducting the Doctor. As a token of goodwill, it gives them its blessing to search the station as well as a holographic guide to the hallways—but also warns that if they find anything they’re not supposed to, they’ll have to be censored. And it likely won’t be pleasant. During the Week Mukora cautions that he may not be able to make it due to Internet connectivity issues, and unfortunately that does indeed happen, hence his absence today. He and Wack’d decide that Brom having wandered off is the most logical course of events. After-Action Report Hour One (2:55PM – 4:00PM) Everyone is surprisingly punctual, except of course Mukora who is absent. Wack’d proposes the exact moment Brom wanders off be determined by two dice rolls—a hidden one determining when he leaves, followed by an announced one for when the party notices. Wack’d experiences connection errors that persist throughout the session. Each time, it results in Wack’d possessing multiple usernames, and each time unnoun expresses confusion. Every instance will not be recorded here because that would get tedious quickly. Multiple alternatives to the plan regarding Brom are suggested, and after much confusion the original is stuck with. Play starts, and as per the norm only OOC-interactions are documented here. Wack’d and unnoun dispute a posting order from last session that’s resulted in a continuity issue. Hour Two (4:00PM – 5:00PM) unnoun takes a moment to help her brother with groceries. When she returns, Bocaj has mysteriously disappears. He arrives a few minutes later, explaining he had to be away-from-keyboard and didn’t realize it would take so long. Wack’d exposits poorly on the location of the party, and unnoun’s confusion leads him to toss together a version of his personal map that won’t give away too much. This leads to the realization that Wack’d had been calling an intersection a fork because he is an idiot. Further confusion results in yet another map just as hastily assembled. Bocaj suggests MapTools. Hour Three (5:00PM – 6:00PM) Bocaj steps away for a bit. Some trouble is had with ninjaing. unnoun compliments Wack’d on his depiction of Cybermen, claiming it draws from The Tenth Planet and Spare Parts. Wack’d disputes this and says he merely went off of Philip Sandifer’s article on Tenth Planet. Hour Four (6:00PM – 7:00PM) unnoun suggests ending the session due to Bocaj’s disappearence, just in time for Bocaj to miraculously reappear, back from a five-minute help session that overran five minutes. Wack’d and unnoun go to get dinner. Hour Five (7:00PM – 8:00PM) unnoun returns, and the party attempts a bit of play without Wack’d. Wack’d returns to find he’s been disconnected, and asks for a copy of the bit he missed. unnoun sends it to him. Bocaj leaves to go out with his brother. unnoun discusses her frustration with the lack of familiarity with Faction Paradox on the part of Wack’d, as well as her moral qualms about Ellie having turned off two Cybermen earlier in the game before it turned out they were somewhat benign. unnoun is also frustrated that Ellie has no reason in-character to attempt to explore the entire ship, and mentions in a video game it might be an achievement, leading to a discussion of story/gameplay seperation. Hour Six (8:00PM – 8:33PM) unnoun recommends Portal 2 and The Stanley Parable to Wack’d. Concern on the part of Wack’d that he may not have the entire logs leads to both TParadox and unnoun sending them to him. Everyone leaves.003